A Very Special Zemyx Day Afterschool Special
by Ivanknovv
Summary: This is late. Anywho, Zexion comes home on day and gets a little suprise... major fluff at the end.


`Well People here it is. Mah Zemyx day fic for 2010

"Yeah he said that he'd have to work," Zexion quietly said into the phone.

"Well even if Demyx is away, you should go do something fun, like go to dinner of the carnival." Lexaeus.

Demyx has to work on their anniversary of 3 years. And Zexion is in a wreck, he'd been sitting at home by himself eating ice cream, and watching nothing but lifetime. In the short run he was a mess.

Zexion's phone began to beep; alerting him that it had ran out of battery power.

"Lexy, my phone's dying, I'll have to call you later." And with that he gave a smile and hung up.

_**The Next Day….**_

The short bluenette had taken Lexaeus' advice. He had gone and done something nice for himself.

Well he was.

He was currently pulling in his driveway with a trunk full of pasta and tomato sauce, he was going to make his favorite dish, chicken primavera.

After fumbling with his keys for two minutes, he set the bags on the counter, kicked off his converse and collapsed on the couch. Until he noticed something, a small trail of rose petals leading up the stairs.

"Oh hell no," he raced up the stairs with a fork in his hand. "Marluxia get the fuck out my house!"

He threw open the door ready to stab a pink haired male, but was instead faced with the tall, lanky, mullet haired, sitar playing blonde known as Demyx.

He was sitting on their bed clad in his boxers, with his sitar in his lap, strumming it softly.

The blue haired male threw himself into the blonde's arms.

"Oh my god, Demyx When did you get home?" he said, extreme excitement in his tone.

He smiled "While you where out." He gazed in his dark Aqua eyes, for what seemed to be years. Then he pressed he lips to the shorter males and kissed him.

The kiss was slow, but passionate. The males tongue slowly battled with the others, but Demyx easily won and began to explore each and every crevasse and cavern of his mouth, savoring the sweet taste of mint chocolate chip ice-cream.

They broke the kiss and The Blonde laid the smaller male on the bed and began to suckle on his neck and reaching up his shirt to feel on his creamy white skin.

He removed Zexion's shirt and dug his left hand into his boxers, fondling with his hardening length.

"Ah, Demyx pl-"The male expelled a throaty moan as the male pulled down is jeans and boxers in one successful swipe, and tossing them in some random spot.

Demyx took the bluenettes length into his mouth, deep throating the stiff muscle.

He stroked it and went down for more, nipping at the engorged vein.

"Demyx," Zexion moaned, deep pleasure apparent in his voice "I'm gonna cum!"

On that note he erupted into the male's mouth.

Demyx licked at the white fluid, examining him so he didn't miss a drop.

Demyx stripped himself of his boxers, both males now completely nude, and (Trust me) very VERY horny.

He squirted some lube on his fingers and parted the smaller male's legs. He pushed into the tight entrance; taking note of Zexion's pained expression.

He pent down and kissed him to distract him from the pain. "It'll get better." Demyx gave him a reassuring smile, the type f smile that only Demyx can give someone.

He aligned himself with the male's entrance, "Are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

"He entered slowly and had to control himself from pumping Zexion silly, due to the feeling of pure pleasure.

He slowly began to rock his hips, as if a light rhythm had overtaken his body and was making his every move for him.

Zexion moaned loudly, every move that the blond made sent him closer and closer to the edge, and he was dangerously close to falling off.

Demyx brushed that special spot, that made Zexion moan in the dirtiest way possible

"Ah- Fuck Demyx, I'm so close!" Zexion wailed.

"Me too" Demyx grunted in reply, and on that note, he thrusted into his lover with all his might and pumped his member.

They screamed each other's name into the heavens so that god himself would hear the wails of love as they pair came.

Demyx came inside the bluenette, and Zexion spurted onto their chests.

]

He collapsed onto the lithe bluenette, panting as if he ran cross-country sixty times in the last twenty minutes.

"Zexion?" Demyx said in a throaty tone, "I've got something very important to ask you,"

"What is it?" he wiped the leftover man-juice of their chests, with some random article of clothing.

The blonde dipped over the side of the bed and pulled something out of his briefcase, he returned with a ring. It had sapphires on the ends and a single black diamond in its center.

"Zexion Ienzo Lexion the 3rd" (Yes people the 3rd ) "Will you marry me?" you could see the sincerity in the blonde's eyes, sparkling like the moon.

Zexion's eyes filled with tears "Yes Demyx, YES!"

He slipped the ring on the males finger and admired the sparkling stones bequeathed to him

They loved each other, they really did, and nothing was going to tear them apart.

LoL I did this in two days, AND IN SCHOOL! I gots grounded for drawing p0rn in school, again. lol Anyway Happy Zemyx Day! Even though it comes twice a year!

(June, 9th and September, 6th ^ ^)

Farewell Forever

Mech-Saffron & Deathavesery


End file.
